The Mockingjay Project
by The-Storm-Unleashed
Summary: Katniss competed in the Hunger Games to save her sister Prim's life, but what if it was all planned? What if Katniss was supposed to be in The Games? What if no matter what Katniss did, she would win The Hunger Games? What if she had help from a friend?
1. Sacrifice

Author's Note: This is the Prologue to The Mockingjay Project and is set 8 years before the rest of the story picks up on. Hope you all enjoy :) Please Read and Review!

* * *

**The Mockingjay Project**

**Prologue**

**Sacrifice **

The room was dim, a few candles flickered here and there, matching the evening's ominous tone perfectly. Sarin had called an emergency meeting separate from the usual pre-scheduled rendezvous and considering how difficult it was to get messages around to everyone in the group discreetly; everyone knew how important this meeting must be.

Mason Everdeen clasped his wife, Lily's, hands in his. She was nervous being here and it showed clearly on her beautiful face. She kept glancing around furtively not holding anyone's gaze for long. Briefly she had spoken with Clove's mother, Kiara, the two had only figured out their common lineage a few years ago. Their mothers had been twin sisters, refugees rescued from district 13 during its destruction when they were young girls. One sister had been sent to District 2 the other District 12. So they knew now that they were cousins, but Lily was too uneasy about the whole situation to really pursue developing any sort of relationship with her.

Mason looked down at his watch; Sarin was late to her own meeting.

Daven Hawthorne peered out into the dark night, mostly to avoid having to talk to Logan and Kiara. Daven wasn't sure he trusted these District 2 people, they were the Capitol's little pets, what reason did they have to rebel? What did they know of suffering?

Elisabeth Rouche of District 6 chatted idly with Moritz and Laina, a husband and wife from District 7. Elisabeth was surprised Sarin had managed to secretly get so many people together, about thirty, on such short notice. Everyone in the room fell completely silent when they heard the sound of heels clicking down the hallway. The door pushed open and a petite young woman, the current leader of District 13's remaining citizens, entered the room.

"Who died", she asked referring to the utter silence. When no one responded to her attempt at a joke Sarin squared her thin shoulders and said, "Well, let's get started then, who can tell me what this is?" Sarin held up a slide of a black and white colored bird. "Well speak up", she said in her typical no-nonsense way.

"It's a Mockingjay", muttered one of the younger rebels.

"Exactly, the creature the Capitol never anticipated, a symbol of rebellion. The rebellion is moving too slowly, we need something to unite the districts and fast. To show them all that an uprising is just around the corner we need to do something big, something unexpected. What we need is a public face of rebellion, which is why I came up with The Mockingjay Project."

The same young rebel spoke up again, "are you going to be the public face, Sarin?"

"Don't be ridiculous, no one can know about the existence of District 13, yet. Plus look at me, I don't think I'd inspire much confidence. No, the public face, our Mockingjay, if you will, needs to be a child."

Chatter spread through group then. A child? What was Sarin thinking?

"Oh hush all of you… There isn't supposed to be any contact between districts, be reasonable there's only one way to make someone known to all of Panem simultaneously, the Hunger Games! This is why we need a child, a child we can send in as a tribute and can come out a Victor. The Donner family has graciously given us Maysilee Donner's Mockingjay pin. The district people are not completely ignorant of the mockingjay as a symbol of rebellion; our tribute will wear it into the arena. It'll be the first hint that he or she is quite literally our Mockingjay."

"Who has to go in though? The arena is a death sentence", Logan said frankly.

"Forgive my harshness, but it's been decided that our tribute must be from District 12, we don't know if the rebellion will catch on and if it doesn't, if the Capitol retaliates… it ought to be the smallest, least populated district that suffers, and that is 12."

"That's not fair", Daven Hawthorne yelled, "we can't just sacrifice some District 12 child simply because we're the smallest District!"

"It's a small price to pay Daven, plus Haymitch Abernathy here, has agreed to come out of his drunken stupor long enough to be of some genuine assistance to our tribute. Plutarch Heavensbee has also agreed to assist us and even told me about a very talented young designer who could also provide our tribute with an edge in The Games."

"Sarin, no one is going to want to send their child to their death", Logan went on.

Mason Everdeen's thoughts had been churning throughout the conversation. They needed a child to go into the games, a child who could win. He thought of his daughter, only eight years old but already showing promise of being a very talented archer. He'd already begun to teach her to hunt and her strong, spunky, spirit would be an obvious asset. He recalled a time earlier in the week; Katniss had begun to realize her own aptitude with a bow and arrow, and had easily taken down several squirrels. She already had acquired a vast knowledge of edible plant and alternative food sources. Mason had quite effectively began to teach his eldest child to kill, to survive. However he only anticipated that their time in the woods would help her survive the harsh realities of life in the Seam, not the brutal, bloodbath of the Hunger Games. But he could, conceivably, continue to train her, prepare her, she could win, she really could. She could also die. She could die a gruesome, torturous death with others watching with relish. Mason Everdeen felt conflicted as he often did. It was hard to balance fatherhood with his rebellious nature. It always came down to the same question; did he feel more responsibility to his family or to oppressed people all over Panem? He loved his family, his wife, his daughters, especially Katniss. But Mason also loved freedom, and not just for himself…he wanted freedom for everyone. Katniss was a free spirit too, her small fists became clenched over simple school yard injustices, and surely one day she'd understand…more than understand. Mason was sure that someday Katniss would _want_ to be a part of this. He turned and looked at Lily, he could see in her eyes that she already knew what he was thinking. A few silent tears rolled down her cheeks, but she nodded her head in ascent. Mason Everdeen stood up and said, "My daughter Katniss can do it! She can be the Mockingjay".

Sarin turned abruptly. "Are you sure?"

"If we can wait that long, she's a strong girl, I've taught her survival skills and she's a talented archer. She's eight now but she can already shoot with accuracy. I can continue to teach her, she'll be ready."

"Lily, your daughter could die. Are you ok with this?" Sarin asked addressing Lilly.

"I don't want her to go but I trust Mason", she said her voice cracking.

"How old?" Sarin asked Mason brusquely.

"At least sixteen preferably older."

"Sixteen it is then, in eight years we'll launch Project Mockingjay. Mason will continue to train young Miss Everdeen as best he can, but I don't want to take any unnecessary risks, Project Mockingjay also includes four of what I like to call Jabberjays. The Jabberjay's job is simple: protect our Mockingjay; subtly of course."

"Sarin this is getting out of hand, there can only be one winner, these other kids will have to die for her, why does Mason's daughter get to live?" asked Logan.

"To the credit of Mason Everdeen, he volunteered her before he knew she'd be receiving any help in the arena."

"You're asking us to send four children into the arena _knowing _they'll never come out!" Logan yelled.

"It is the price of freedom, Logan!"

Kiara stood suddenly beside her enraged husband, "my daughter Clove will do it", all eyes shifted to Kiara, "Logan is gifted in the skill of throwing knives, he can teach Clove, and she's only a year older than Katniss. She'll be the perfect age."

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"There will always be sacrifices", she replied. Kiara didn't know what had come over her. Sending her daughter into the arena meant she would die, no way around it. But Kiara had always been a global thinker a far cry from her analytical husband. She felt guilty but really, what were a few lives if it could help save generations of people in the future.

"You're not sacrificing our daughter! Do you honestly think Clove will cooperate when she is told that she must _give up_ her own life for someone she doesn't even know? The girl is far too stubborn and strong willed to agree to something like that!"

"She will understand" Kiara said timiply to her husband's growing fury.

"I know you feel bad about never knowing Lily until now…but throwing our daughter's life away to save her child's life isn't going to fix it!"

Kiara was shocked that Logan would think that was the true reason behind her actions.

"This has nothing to do with Lily, though it does make it easier to deal with. This is about everyone doing their part for the greater good. How can we expect other's to make sacrifices for the rebellion is we don't also."

"It's not fair!"

Sarin let out a bored sigh, "It would make my life infinitely easier if you buffoons would get over needing things to be fair. Kiara is right and Logan for all your hollering I know you're not nearly strong willed enough to argue with Kiara for long." Logan opened his mouth to retaliate, after all, who was Sarin to tell him how he should act. She was not sacrificing her child, however, Kiara held her husband's hand silently asking him to stay quiet. "I consider Clove our first Jabberjay. Anyone else?" Sarin continued not fazed by the quarreling lovers.

One by one people came forward. Chaff spoke of a boy of ten, who lived in a group home in District 11, and already possessed exceptional strength. His name was Thresh. Elisabeth said she was sure her only son, Blaine, could be of assistance. And Moritz and Laina reluctantly offered up the last of their seven children, Loring Rose.

Sarin filled everyone in on the rest of the details quickly. The candles were blown out. An enraged Logan left without so much as looking at his wife, who stopped to shyly take one of Lily's hands and give it a short squeeze. The meeting ended and Sarin went back to her relatively bare home. She sat in a threadbare chair and thought of five small children. A Mockingjay and her four Jabberjays, five vessels of hope that could all easily be destroyed.

But after all, what were a few lives?

* * *

**If you have questions feel free to ask :)**


	2. The Reapings of the Dead

**Sorry it took so long to update everyone, but here it is. There is a perfectly good reason why I left Clove out of this chapter. Clove is the main character of this story and her Reaping is split into two parts. We all know Katniss' Reaping so I left her out too, and she won't make an appearance until later on. **

REna Pudding, **to answer your question about Clove... well you'll just have to wait and see how I explain that :)**

**Well, hope you all enjoy, Clove's Reaping is soon to come. Please Read and Review. :D  
**

* * *

**The Reapings of the Dead**

**Loring Rose**

I never worry much about the Reaping. My Father is a Peacekeeper in District 7. I don't need tessarae, so at seventeen years old I have exactly six entries. A lot less than the majority of others, and in one more year I'll be out of the Reaping for good just like my older siblings. I know after I turn nineteen my parents will no longer have anything to worry about, all seven of their children will escape the Reaping unscathed.

I brush out my tight blonde curls and secure them away from my face with a yellow ribbon that matches my new yellow dress. Such clothes are generally considered frivolous but my mother always insisted that I look my best on Reaping Day.

"Loring, you just about ready?" My mom asks entering my bedroom.

"Just about," I answer back.

My mother walks over and straightens the hem of my dress.

"Beautiful," she whispers to herself. She rests her head against mine, closes her eyes, and draws in a deep breath, "I love you".

"I love you too Mom," I say a little awkwardly. I love my Mother and she loves me, my whole family loves each other, we know that. But we aren't exactly the type to go around proclaiming it all the time.

"Laina, Loring Rose, come on we don't want to be late." my Father calls from downstairs.

My mother takes my hand; she holds it all the way to the Square.

Standing with my age group I find a few friends, other Peacekeeper's children mostly, but a few from the merchant families as well. When our Capitol Escort, Rhys, takes the stage I mostly tune him out. The ribbon in my hair is coming untied; I impatiently pull it out and begin fiddling with it. I don't even notice that Rhys has moved on to drawing this year's tributes.

"Loring Rose Gracyn," he calls out.

The yellow ribbon falls out of my hands and onto the filthy cobblestone ground. I look up, still not moving, struggling to even process what's happening. Someone nudges me forward but I can't will myself to actually move.

"Miss Gracyn?" Rhys repeats.

Numbly I move forward and take the stage. And search out my parent's faces, they are not crying they do not look surprised, they look… accepting.

I can't believe it. Six entries… in thousands! How can this be happening? I am not cut out for the arena. I feel nauseous and shaky I don't even hear the name of the male tribute, though I recognized him as being from the poor area of the district. Rhys leads us from the stage along the pavement to the Justice Building. Along the way a violent wave of nausea hits me. I bend over and throw up on the pavement. Rhys crinkles his nose and hurries along. A Peacekeeper who is a friend of my Dad's paused to hand me a handkerchief.

"Thanks," I muttered wiping my mouth, before being ushered into the Justice Building. In a room I wait for what feels like forever… no one comes to visit me. Not my parents, not a friend, I begin to cry, great heaving sobs. I'm still crying when I'm led onto the train.

**Blaine **

Honesty. The truth. It was something I valued. My mother Elisabeth valued it too. Which is why she had always been honest with me.

I would die. And not just any old death. I would die in the arena, in the 74th Hunger Games, for a girl I'd never met.

Her name was Katniss and she was the Mockingjay that's all I needed to know.

I would help her in the arena any subtle way I could after all nobody could know we were planted in that arena on purpose. There would be other people to help me a boy from District11 named Thresh, and two girls form Districts 2 and 7, Clove and Loring Rose.

I'm the only one who knows of my purpose. We weren't supposed to find out until much later but like I said, my mom values honesty. She'd always been up front with me about the rebellion and about the Mockingjay Project.

I think she did the right thing, I'd been freaked out at first but time had taught me to accept my purpose it was an honorable role to play and someday after the rebellion was over everyone would know about it.

My Reaping was over and done with before I knew it. I actually had to stop myself from beginning to move forward before my name was called. I knew the bowl of male tributes would be filled with thousands of slips of paper and every single one would read Blaine Rouche. And somewhere in District 11 every slip would read Thresh, in District 2 every slip would read Clove, in District 7 every slip would read Loring Rose and in District 12 every slip would read Primrose, Katniss' little sister (a less obvious way to draw her into the games, everyone knew Katniss would take her place in heartbeat).

A girl who was a couple years younger than me named, Arden, was also Reaped. My mother came to say good bye and told me to go out there and make her proud. I caught her meaning. The Mockingjay was my top priority, it trumped everything most importantly my own life.

I boarded the tribute train, went into my room and awaited our arrival in the Capitol.

Someone once said that the truth will set you free. Well they were idiots. The truth is a double edged sword. It may very well set all of Panem free but it only served to further condemn me.

**Thresh**

I tower over all the kids my age, as I always have over the years. My large build has been on everyone's eyes since I was a little boy. My mentors expect great things from me. They always told me, 'when in doubt, fight back.' I've never been much of a fighter though. Sure I may look like a monster, but the way I see it, I'm just a huge teddy bear. _Teddy bears don't win in the Hunger Games; they get their heads torn off and the stuffing ripped out of them._ My mentors would fight back.

Everyone tells me that I am destined for great things, that I am a natural born leader and winner. Everyone says that if I were to be placed inside the Hunger Games I would win no problem. So why my mentors have not given me the okay to volunteer, I don't know. Sarra, my mother, thinks that if I don't go into the Hunger Games it would be a complete waste of talent. I love my mother very much, and she has given me everything in my life, but the fact that she encourages me going into the Hunger Games makes me wonder if she wants me dead so she doesn't have to deal with me anymore.

I don't want to go into the Hunger Games, no one from District 11 does. But with my build and strength, I could easily take down any career and become victor for my district. I am almost certain I can bring this home, but here I stand, in a group of kids my age, on the streets of District 11, on the day of the Reaping, without the okay to volunteer. This is my last year eligible for Reaping. I'm eighteen, I'm the strongest competitor here, and without me, District 11 will have no chance of winning in the Hunger Games.

The Reaping begins and the girls are chosen first. When I look up onto the stage I see Rue take her place as tribute, my heart falls in the deepest pits of my stomach. I don't know Rue very much. She works with me out on the fields, but other than that, we don't speak much, however I know enough about Rue to know that she won't last the first night in the Hunger Games. The poor girl is only twelve.

The boys are next and I hope we get a big guy this year. We need someone to protect Rue in the Hunger Games, because no one else will.

I look around in the crowd of people my age. I tower over them with inches to spare. I've grown up with almost all these kids. I watched as theirs and my talent grew. Now, one of them will be placed into an arena where they will most certainly find their death.

I have decided then. For the safety of Rue, and the possibly winning this year's Hunger Games, I am going to volunteer. As soon as they draw out that name, I will volunteer and make my way to that stage and show District 11 that I can win this.

They call the person's name but I don't hear who they called. I look around that crowd to see who was reaped but no one steps forward.

"Thresh." Someone nudges me in the side. I look over to see that it is one of my good friends. He has a solemn look on his face. "They called you dude." He says quietly.

My heart beats and I suddenly don't want to be in the Hunger Games anymore. The thought of being in the arena, the thought of facing the careers, the thought of death… all of it. I don't want to be here. I want to be somewhere else. Somewhere where I'm safe.

My friend shoves me and I begin to walk forward. I snap out of this pity trip and look proud. District 11 is not known for being proud to be in the Hunger Games, but this year it will be different. This year I will win.

I look back at my respected mentor once I reach that stage. His old wise eyes are drenched with sorrow. I smile at him, reassuring him that this is not something to worry about, but the look in his eyes is too heartbroken to break. I look at him for an explanation and all I get from him is two words… "I'm sorry."


	3. Sneak Out

Here is Part 1 of Clove's Reaping. Sorry it took me forever to update, so you guys can stop sending me the emails asking if I am dead. I am not. Part 2 is coming soon!

**

* * *

Sneak Out**

**Clove**

The lids of my eyes feel like large cinder blocks that try with the might of one thousand tons to keep my eyes closed. If it were any other day I would easily sleep in, but today is the day I have been waiting for ever since I was a little girl at the age of nine. Today is the day that I am placed into The 74th Hunger Games.

Ever since I was nine my parents recited the same sentence to me: 'You will participate in The 74th Hunger Games. You must participate in _that_ year's games. Do you understand Clove?' I always questioned why the 74th games out of all the other years, but after my parents' death at the age of thirteen; I stopped questioning it and decided to just accomplish my parents' dying wish. I may never know what makes The 74th Hunger Games so special to my parents, and as the years go by and that day comes closer, I don't really care what makes it special. As long as I make my parents happy, then I have fulfilled my life purpose.

I lift my body up into a sitting position in my bed. This proves to be harder than I thought, not only am I sore for training so vigorously, but the cot that I am forced to sleep on is no substitute for a comfortable bed.

I don't live with a family member or foster home, but instead I have spent the last four years of my life slaving away in a place called The Tribute's Pit. Pretty much, in District 2, if you want your child to compete in the Hunger Games, you send them to The Tribute's Pit. Here, in this boarding-school-type area, we are trained to compete in the Hunger Games. Then, a week before The Reaping, the superiors chose a worthy candidate to compete and represent District 2. This prevents harm coming from the crowds when five or more people try to volunteer for tribute. This is a new system in District 2 and only came to power after two potential tributes were trampled to death trying to make their way on the stage to volunteer.

Even though it is technically illegal to train tributes prior to the Hunger Games, The Capitol seems to overlook this because our experience in the art of the kill proves to be entertaining more and more as the years go by.

I am here to grant my parents' wish, and because I had nowhere else to go after their untimely death. But I have gotten use to this place, and besides waking up early and having to have to live with the rest of these awful girls, it'll be hard leaving this place when I move into Victor's Village.

I swing my legs over the side of my cot and touch my toes to the cold concrete ground. I inhale deeply and take in this moment. This will be the last time I will get out of this bed as a normal person. Once I am chosen as Tribute, I will finally be respected around here.

I get dressed and make my way to the gymnasium. It's still too early for the sun to be up, so I turn on the lights and look around. The gym use to be so big when I was a young girl, now it's so small and insignificant compared to what I will endure in the Hunger Games.

I walk up to the weapons vault and take out ten throwing knives. My father taught me the skill of throwing knives, and ever since then, I have favored them as my weapon of choice.

I go to the fake human target and begin my attack on the sack. I always wished that we had real targets to practice on, as sick as that sounds. I don't get the experience of having something fight against me as I try to kill it. If I am up against someone who is faster than me, then how am I to take them down when I can't even touch them? A sack of flour can't run away from me and my attacks.

I also always wish I practiced with the guys. The Tribute's Pit is divided into two separate buildings that house the females and the males. We are not allowed to go to the opposite sex's building or watch them practice; for fear that we will fornicate with each other or something. But that never stops some of the guys from sneaking into the girls dormitories after hours and having their way with the all too willing girls. However, I just want to practice with the boys because everyone has heard the rumors of them practicing on each other and not on flour sacks. Some of the other girls and I have personally seen some people carry out bodies and put them in the ambulance. Oh what I would do to practice with the guys and get my shot on a real person's body.

"Clove!" My name echoes throughout the walls of the gymnasium. I jump with fear and drop the knife that is in my hand. I turn around to see Madame standing at the doorway of the gym with her arms crossed. Madame runs the female Tribute's Pit, and is extremely terrifying when you cross her.

"Yes Madame?" I say turning to her and bowing my head.

"Practice does not start for another half hour Clove. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry Madame, I just thought I could get some extra training time before you make your final verdict today."

"You just thought?" Madame repeats with disgust in her voice. "You know that it is forbidden to attain extra hours of practice. Such disobedience will lead to the revoke of your name from the Reaping Ball. You know that."

"Yes Madame." I say, my voice cracking under her might.

"Do you want to revoke your name from the Reaping Ball Miss Tavern?"

"No Madame, please." I plead.

"Then seize your training, and wait until the other girls come." Madame turns from me and goes off to god knows where.

I lean up against a wall and of the gym and slide down until I am sitting on the floor. I sit down and wait for the other girls to wake up and for training to officially start. I think it is such a waste of talent to have to wait for a certain time to begin training. I think that training should be based on first-come first-serve. That way, the superiors can see the dedication of those who really want to be in the games.

Only half of an hour passes until the other girls begin to pour in, but it felt like so much longer. I lift myself up when I see that I can finally start training.

"Did Madame bench you again?" My best friend Leena asks with amusement in her voice.

"No." I say taking some more knives from the weapon's vault. "She just yelled at me for being here early and threatened to take me out of the Reaping Ball."

"When are you going to learn Clove? You are sabotaging yourself. Do you really want Mia to go into the games instead of you?"

I cringe when that name comes out of Leena's mouth. Mia represents everything I hate about this place: she is annoying, girly, complains too much, and is one of the many girls that have the late night rants with the guys that sneak in.

"You know that I would rather die than let that happen." I say blankly as I watch the antichrist herself walk inside the gym. She struts into here thinking that she owns the place with her head held up high and her band of mindless demons following close behind her.

"She told some people why she is competing for tribute this year." Leena says somewhat proud of herself that she learned such information.

"What on earth can drive that idiot into the arena?" I ask holding the small knife in my hand increasingly tighter.

"Cato Cyphis." Leena simply says.

I turn slowly to Leena. I look into her eyes to see if she is joking, and she is not. "That little whore is going to risk her life just so that she is next to Cato in the arena?" Leena nods. "Oh I am going to give her hell for this." I say with a smile.

I walk up to Mia and her group of brainwashed idiots as she awkwardly picks up a sword much too large for her. "What do you want Clove?" Mia asks with the high-pitched squeal she calls a voice.

"Tell me the truth Mia; are you competing for tribute just so you can stand next to Cato?"

Mia looks at me blankly. "My motives are none of your business Clove. But if you must know, just assume that I competing to make sure that you don't get what you want."

"Well just know this Mia, Cato likes anything with a vagina, he'll be bored of you in days, and move on to another girl."

"Oh so is that why Cato hasn't had sex with you yet?" Mia asks with a tilt in her head while all her goons force fake laughs.

"If I wanted Cato I could get him with the flick of my wrist."

Mia moves closer to me, "then prove it." She whispers quietly.

I know that I have nothing to prove to Mia but the tone in her voice makes me want to leave this gym right now, find Cato, and show her that I am right. Instead, I ignore Mia's challenge and move on to my post where I practice throwing my knives.

I prove to be better than everyone in here at everything. I don't know why Madame won't hurry and tell us who the finalists are. Once Madame chooses the final two girls, they battle it out, in the Tribute Brawls and the winner's name is the only name placed in the Reaping Ball. Then their name is called and they become tribute. Today we learn who those lucky two people will be.

After almost six consecutive hours of training, Madame finally comes into the gym and makes us surround her.

"As you all know," she begins, "I am a respected winner of the Hunger Games." Madame won the Hunger Games years back, she is mostly known for biting a piece of another tribute's neck. To us, Madame Enobaria is our respected leader, to others, she is a deranged killer. "Now I have watched all of you grow and learn the art of the kill, and I could not be any more proud of you all." Something is wrong. She never starts her speech like this. She never likes to compliment us on how we're doing; she usually brings us down and tells us that we could do better. Something must be up. "Both I and the Dean at the boy's Tribute's Pit have agreed that we have not reached a verdict over who will compete in this year's Hunger Games." My heart drops and I want to retaliate, however, I swallow my pride and keep my mouth shut. One more outburst from me and my chances of being in that Reaping Ball will be none. "So, we will announce the winners tomorrow." She finally lets out. This is ridiculous! I have been waiting for this verdict for years! We don't have time to pick the final two and fight for the title of Tribute! "So continue training as if it was any other day, and I will see you all bright and early tomorrow."

Once Madame leaves, the gym erupts into commotion. All the girls begin to whisper rumors that they just fabricated as to why Madame and the Dean would do this. I can't even fathom a scenario as to why they would do this, but I forget what I hear and continue practice. No matter what, I can't let this faze me. I need to show Madame that I can win in the Hunger Games and I intend to.

* * *

Today was a longer day than I thought it would be. Because we didn't learn who won the title of Tributes I made sure to prove myself in training. Now I am as sore as ever, and my cot is not helpful. I try hard to fall asleep like the other girls, but my mind is running a mile a minute and so many thoughts are preventing me from sleeping. I know that I shouldn't, but I am desperate to get back into the gym. I might as well do something productive with my time.

If I get caught in the gym after hours there is no doubt in my mind that I will not be able to be tribute this year, but I am a master when it comes to quiet sneaking. No one will ever know I was in here.

I grab my ten knives and go to work. I try on new moves, and add some acrobatic moves to keep up the spice and confuse the flour sack so it doesn't know my next move. I fall a couple of times when I try to hold on to its shoulders and flip over it, so I rule out that trick.

"You are getting really good with those knives." My heat drops when I hear that someone is watching me. But ease rolls into my body when I realize that it's only Leena.

I turn to my good friend. "Thanks." I say with a slight smile.

"As for the flying trapeze act, you push off your target's shoulders too soon and too hard which makes you land blindly and fall on your ass." If anyone else said something like that to me I would tell them to shove it and throw a knife at their throat. But Leena's master skill is acrobatics, so when it comes to doing death-defying stunts in the air, Leena is your girl.

"Are you trying to get kicked out of here Clove?" Leena asks with all seriousness in her voice.

I exhale, for I have heard this from her too many times. "The rules in this place are ridiculous. Besides, I have never been caught after hours. Only a few minutes before training starts, and Madame doesn't care too much about my defiance. You can tell that I'm her favorite."

"Clove, Madame is at the tip of the cliff. One more defiant act from you and you're gone. You've been pushing her for years now. You need to learn to stop, because you and I both know that Mia is gaining Madame's respect while you begin to lose it."

"I just want to be the best Leena. Is there a crime for wanting to do what you love to do more often?"

"There is when what you love to do has a time limit that you fail to recognize."

"I thought you of all people would understand why I am doing this." I say sadly.

"Clove…" Leena pauses as her words bring her pain to speak out-loud. "You're parents are dead." She says slowly. "I don't think they care anymore if you compete in this year's Hunger Games."

My heart drops with uncontrollable fury, and if it weren't for the fact that it is after hours, I would have killed Leena where she stood. "My parents' dying wish was to compete in this year's Hunger Games. I don't care why; all I care about is making them happy. Dead or alive, they were my parents, and I have more respect for them than anyone else in all of Panem!"

"I'm just trying to protect you Clove. Someone needs to." Leena says sadly.

"I don't need your protection, and to prove so, I'm going to the boy's pit." I say with a smile.

"Clove Tavern mind your words!" Leena snaps as if she were my mother.

"You don't like it? Come and stop me." I turn from Leena and run outside of the gym. I hear Leena call out my name, and then begin to chase after me.

Leena runs with all her might but doesn't even come near apprehending me. I laugh to myself at this victory. I feel so alive being so defiant, and I can't wait until I become Victor, because I will be able to do whatever the hell I want to do, and no one will dare stop me.

When I reach the male's Tribute's Pit my heart drops with utter excitement. I look up at the building that is so much nicer than ours could ever imagine being. I push open the large wooden doors and feel a warm heat sooth my cold skin. I inhale the musky scent of the male body, a smell that I have never had the pleasure of drawing in. I take a step in when I feel a hand lightly grasp my wrist. I watch as Leena scolds me about something or another, but I don't seem to hear anything that she says to me. I block out the words of Leena, leave her grip, and walk into the forbidden territory.

I manage to find the dormitories of the guys. Leena and I don't walk in, but we look through the large window. "Oh dear heaven and God, look at them!" Leena says drooling over the half—or fully—naked men that reside only a window's width away from us. "Is this how the Roman woman felt looking at the Gladiators?" Leena asks practically drooling

"Actually Leena, Gladiators were slaves, and only used for entertaining royalty by dying and killing each other." I say.

"Clove, you have always been better than me at everything and always attained what I always wanted, so could you, for once, let me have the fantasy that these guys are my Gladiators?"

"Whatever, I'm going to find the gym." I say leaving Leena to her fantasy.

"You are so antisocial." Leena lets out, still mesmerized by the boys.

I walk quietly around the halls of this place. It seems to me that the male's building is much larger and complex than ours. Or maybe I'm just so use to ours, that I don't realize that they might actually be the same. However when I open the doors to the gymnasium I realize that I am right. Their gym is at least twice the size of ours.

I look around at awe as I see the massive amount of space that this place offers. I find the weapon's vault, and when I pry it open my eyes light up, my heart jumps, and I feel like a little child in a candy shop/amusement park. All the knives, daggers, swords, spears, bows and arrows anyone could ever want. I pick up ten throwing knives and feel the comforting feeling that I haven't felt from a knife ever since my father died.

"What are you doing in here after dark?" I hear a loud roar shout. I freeze and say nothing. I'm busted. This is it. It's probably the Dean, and he is going to tell Madame, and she will revoke me from the Reaping Ball. "I asked you a question rookie!"

"I'm no rookie!" I shout out in retaliation. I instantly regret opening my mouth because now he knows that I'm a girl and I snuck in.

"Who the hell…" The lights in the gym turn on and I shut my eyes and wait for them to adjust to the sudden change of light. When I open my eyes and see who yelled at me I am relieved to see that it is not the Dean, but Cato Cyphis. "You're not allowed to be here." Cato says with less roar in his husky voice.

"I could say the same to you." I say with a smile. "Not only is it after hours, but I do believe that you are one of the many boys that sneak into the girl's dorms at night. I think Madame would love to hear about you."

"I think she would also love to hear about how you snuck into our gym to try to steal our equipment." Cato says with a crooked smile.

"I wasn't trying to steal your equipment. I was just going to test it out to see if yours are better than ours. Judging by the size of your gym I would say yes."

Cato smiles, "District 2 favors the male tributes better than the female." I want to retaliate, but Cato is right. "I haven't seen you in years Clove. It's been a while. You aren't a little girl anymore." Cato says in a flirtatious tone. Cato and I have been good friends ever since we were both placed here. Our drive to kill and fight was something we always had in common. To me Cato is like an arrogant older brother. I have never seen him as anything more.

"So throwing knives huh?" Cato asks suddenly shifting the subject.

"Yeah, they're only my specialty." I say blushing a bit.

"Show me what you got." Cato presses a button on the wall and a more realistic mannequin rises from the floor.

"Alright" I say with a smile and begin to take out a knife.

"Wait," Cato stops me," how about we make this more interesting?" I smile and let Cato explain. "You hit the mannequin in the head, right between the eyes, and I'll let you keep the knives you have on you." Cato must have seen the look of want on my face when I held the knives. I ask what happens if I don't. "If you don't, you have to kiss me. Passionately, none of that three seconds on the lips bull."

"Cato, you are like my brother. That's disgusting."

"But I am not your brother. But if you are that convinced that you won't make it—"

Ok." I say already knowing that I am going to win. We both shake on it and I get ready and take my stance. I inhale deeply and get ready. I throw the knife, however, the second that the knife is about to leave my hand, Cato screams, which startles me, making my throw sloppy. I watch as the knife impales the mannequin's nose.

"I guess I win." Cato says with a chuckle.

"That's not fair! You didn't tell me you were going to yell!"

"I didn't tell you that I wasn't going to yell either. Now, quit being a sore loser and do what you promised to do."

"But you cheated." I yell frantically, practically squealing with anger.

"I didn't cheat, I just improvised so that I would win."

"Yeah, that's called cheating."

"Call it what you want, the bet was that you could hit that thing in-between the eyes, and you didn't, therefore I won." I roll my eyes at Cato. "Hey I'm just preparing you for the Hunger Games. You never know when your concentration will be blurred."

I decide to just swallow my pride and kiss Cato. It won't be that bad, and I'm sure it'll be over within seconds. Not only that, but I can finally prove to Mia that I can get Cato if I want him.

I move closer to Cato and he smiles with triumph. I press my lips against his, and once I do, Cato takes control. He grabs my waist with his left hand and my neck with his right. He moves his head to the right so we can kiss better. Only seconds into the kiss and Cato pushes his tongue into my mouth. I'm not offended by his gesture; he did warn me that it would be a passionate kiss. As Cato's tongue slithers around in my mouth I realize that Cato's not that bad of a kisser. In fact, he is actually kind of good. I don't have much to compare him to; I haven't kissed a guy in years, and never like this.

I decide to enjoy myself and let go. I press my body against Cato's and contribute more to the kiss. This obviously pleases Cato and he takes it the next step. Cato pins me to the gym wall and lifts me up. He moves both his hands down to my butt to support me up as I wrap my legs around his waist, our lips never leaving each others. My heart starts to beat fast when one of Cato's hands move to my shirt. I lift my arm to stop him when something else stops him first.

"Oh my god Clove you have to come quick." Leena says walking through the gym doors and sees me and Cato. "Oh my…" Leena says staggered at what she has just seen. "Way to go Clove!" Leena cheers and with that I am done.

I push myself away from Cato. I know that it is too late to even explain myself, and I'm sure from Leena's point of view, that it didn't look like an accident. "I have to go." I whisper to Cato.

I try to walk away from Cato but he grabs my wrist and stops me from moving. "When will I see you again?" Cato asks. I can tell by his voice that he is a little lightheaded from our make-out session.

"I'm sorry Cato, but this was a big mistake." I get out of Cato's grip and walk away from him. I grab Leena by the arm and walk as fast as a walk will take me and get out of here.

Leena doesn't stop with the questions, but I don't say a word to her. I can't explain myself to her. I can't think until we are back into the sanctuary of the girl's dorms. However once we are there, Leena badgers me more than before about what happened between Cato and I.

"Nothing Leena!" I snap as quietly as I can. "Nothing happened. It was a bet and I lost so I had to kiss him. It meant nothing."

"It sure looked like it meant something." I glare at her. "Clove I'm not mad at you for kissing him. Hell I'm proud of you! You finally let your mind wonder away from the whole Hunger Games situation."

"That's just it Leena! I let my mind wonder away from my goal and look where it got me! Just imagine if it was the Dean that walked in instead of you." Leena finally realizes how serious the situation was. "I can't jeopardize myself like that again. That's why I won't contact Cato in any way until I am back here as a victor."

"What if he goes into the arena with you?" Leena says in a sad tone. I don't understand why her tone is sad until she explains. "Only one person can win the Hunger Games Clove."

I feel a pang in my heart when she tells me that at the end of all of this, there can only be one winner. I hate myself for feeling this way. Before, I would have no problem killing Cato in the games, but now, just the thought of it makes me sick to my stomach.

How could I sabotage myself like this?


	4. A Careers Reaping

Clove's Reaping Part 2

Enjoy!

**

* * *

A Career's Reaping**

**Clove**

I wake up in the morning wishing I was dead. The pain is unbearable. In the four years that I have been in this place, never have I woken up with so much pain. This is what I get for overworking myself yesterday. I worked so hard to prove myself yesterday and I will be in the final two.

Lifting up any part of my body proves to be impossible. If I am chosen as the final two, there is no way I will be able to win a fight with another experienced tribute. I'm in far much too pain to even get out of bed, let alone fight another person.

It takes me about ten minutes, but I finally manage to lift my body up and out of bed.

"Poor little Clove," the antichrist strikes and a baby voice, "she worked so hard yesterday to prove herself and she can't even get out of bed." She pushes her bottom lip over her top and makes a puppy dog face that just looks like a boated horse to me.

"Mia," I say, "I could win in a fight against you with my arms and legs chopped off." I say bitterly as I get dressed.

"Not unless I tell Madame where you were last night." My heart stops beating and I freeze. She has a victorious smile on her hideous face. "You weren't in bed when I woke up, so I figured you were practicing in the gym, which as you know, after hours practices are forbidden."

My heart begins to slowly beat and relieve fills my body. I know that Mia will tell Madame that I was practicing in the gym, but its better Mia and Madame think I was there instead of at the boy's pit. "What can I do so you won't tell her anything?" I ask in a begging tone. I decide to play along, if I don't I fear that Mia might suspect I did something worst that out weights after hour practices.

A victorious smile arises on Mia's face. "I want you to resign for the Tribute Brawls."

"Have you lost your mind?" I snap. "I've been training for this day for eight years! I'm not going to throw it all away because some little whore things she has leverage on me!"

"Then I will tell Madame that you were in the gym last night."

"Go ahead Mia, you know as well as I do that Madame likes me better than you do and won't care that I took advantage of an empty gym."

"And you know as well as I do, dear Clove, that Madame's respect for you is evaporation away the more you lash out in insubordinate actions." Mia says proud of herself for using big words like 'insubordinate'.

"I think that you are just trying to get me expelled from the Tribute's Brawl so you don't have to fight against me and get your ass beat in front of all those guys."

"That's not true!" She shrieks.

"Then prove it!" I yell. "Fight me today and we will see who wins."

"If you win I will tell her that you were in the gym after hours!" Mia threatens.

"And I'll tell her that you had some boys from the Tributes Pit in your bed." I threaten back. "And there are over a dozen of girls that will swear on my behalf." I say, now smiling victoriously. Mia's face drops and fills with fury. "Once again Mia, I am better than you." I walk away from Mia and meet up with Leena to walk to the gym.

When we reach the gym the guys are already there stretching. I am surprised that they are here so early. They usually come after we have a few hours of practicing. However, the way I see it, if they are here early then we are going to fight early, and then the winner will be chosen earlier. That means I can bask in my victory against Mia for an extra three to five hours.

"They look just as hot with their clothes on!" Leena lets out as she stares at the boys stretching. I don't listen to Leena because I am too focused on what I will do in my fight.

My eyes scan the room and stop when they hit Cato. He is wrestling with another boy, practically killing him in a death-lock. "Put your game face on Clove." Leena says quietly. "Mia is watching you with a microscope, one slip up from you and she will tell the world."

"What are you talking about?" I ask in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"You were staring at Cato." I shrug at why that's so bad. "You were smiling like a little girl in love." She says.

"I wasn't smiling." But when I stop and think about it, I realize that I was smiling. I realize that I love seeing Cato fight, seeing him makes me smile. "If I smile again, make sure you slap me." I say putting on my game face and looking as emotionally detached as I possibly can.

After a few minutes of practicing, Madame and the Dean gather us all in a circle and recite the same speech that they do every year. They talk to us about how proud they are, and how they look forward to seeing one of us in the arena. They talk about our talents and how two of us will represent District 2. We will be the pride and joy of District 2, and everyone will love us. I tune out their speech with the anticipation of being on that gym floor and bringing Mia's ego down a couple of notches.

The Dean announces the two finalist that won't have to fight. The way the Tribute Brawls work is simple, the young and feeble competitors must fight each other to reach the top, while Madame and the Dean chose two strong tributes to sit out the fights until the final round, that way they can save their strength and give us a good fight. Not to be chosen is a disgrace, and you will surely lose in the final round because your stamina will be far too low to fight a reasonably good fighter.

I notice that Cato is one of the male finalists, along with a large man that is practically twice Cato's size. I am quiet intimidated by this tribute, and if I was Cato, I would be terrified, but when I look into his plain blue eyes, I see that he is not fazed by this news.

"The finalist for the female's pit," Madame begins, and I find myself already getting up. "Mia, and Sage." I stagger back down on the gym floor while Mia chuckles at my defeat.

"Madame," I say boldly, "this isn't fair!"

"Hold your tongue Clove." Madame warns. "I am seconds away from banning you all together."

"But why?" I ask frantically. "You know I am a better fighter than Mia, and Sage doesn't even compare to me in might." I say trying to plead my case.

"You should have thought about that before you disobeyed orders, now join the rest of the girls, you still have a chance to become tribute." She says, and with that Madame and the Dean tell us who will fight in the first round.

I watch as the weakest competitors in this place feebly fight each other with pathetic strength. It is embarrassing sitting next to the rest of these girls when I should be next to Madame, waiting for my chance to arise. When it is my turn to step on that gym floor, I am up against a fifteen year old girl who I am sure I can break into two. This is a complete waste of time, but I need to suck it up and fight my way to the top. Once I am on that stage as tribute, I can do whatever the hell I want.

My body aches, and there are only two more people to fight until I reach Mia and Sage. I defeat the other girl no problem, but when I see my next competitor is Leena, I hold my ground. I never expected to fight Leena in the gym. I always thought that she and I would be the two chosen tributes, but I guess I was wrong. I can see the hesitation in Leena's stride and I take this opportunity to strike. No matter how much I don't want to hurt Leena, this is for my parents, I am doing this for my parents.

I knock Leena down to the ground and begin to strangle her. I watch as she struggles under her my tight grip but I don't loosen my hold on her. I wait until Madame gives me the signal to stop, and I let go of Leena. I see the anger and betrayal in the eyes of my best, and only friend, but I don't let it get to me. This is for my parents.

When sage jumps down from her chair and joins me on the arena floor I am exhausted and I don't want to fight another soul. I look over at Cato, who seems very interested in how I fight and how I am still going after so much fighting. That lucky bastard gets to sit on his ass and watch as I struggle to fight to a spot where I should have been in the first place! I feel like death, and I want to die, but eventually I take Sage down.

Now, it's Mia's turn. I watch as she jumps down from her high horse. I am tired and exhausted. My mouth in bleeding, and my body is in pain. For once, I actually doubt winning a fight against Mia. I doubt that I will win against anyone at this point. But it's Mia. She needs to die. She needs a nice punch in the face.

Mia comes charging at me and throws me to the ground no problem. Once I am lying on the ground I am tempted to just fall asleep, but I don't. I need to fight. I punch her in the face and kick her off of me. She yells in pain and I regain some of my strength. Hearing her scream makes me stronger. She comes at me again and I kick her in the face. She grabs my hair and throws me to the ground. She gets on top of me and starts pounding away. I cover my face and think of what I should do. If I stay down long enough, Madame will call it. I need something, something good that will show everyone that I deserve to win. I kick Mia off of me again and attack her while she is down. I take Mia's head and point her face towards Madame and the Dean. I hold her head in my arms and wait for their judgment. If they don't tell me that I have won, I will snap Mia's neck and kill her right where she stands.

"That's enough Clove." Madame says knowing that I will kill Mia. "You've won. Congratulations." I let go of Mia and take my rightful place on stage, right next to Madame.

* * *

Cato won against the boys as expected, tomorrow is the day of the Reaping, and together we will represent District 2.

I hit the showers and go to bed. The second my head hits the pillow I am asleep.

"Clove." I hear someone whisper my name. At first I think that it is my mind playing tricks on me. But when I open my mind and see who it is, I want my mind to play tricks on me.

"What do you want Cato?" I ask in a weary tone.

"Come with me." He whispers.

"You are not supposed to be here Cato."

"And you weren't supposed to be at out gym last night, but I let that slid. Now come on." I reluctantly get up and follow Cato to the gym. I don't know what he has planned and I don't really care to know. But I figure that I should follow him. Besides Leena, he is the only person that knows I was in the male's Tribute's Pit, so he has that leverage over me. Once we are in the gym and the doors are closed behind us Cato turns to me with concerned eyes. "You can't be tribute this year." He says finally.

"Is this why you woke me up?" I ask bitterly, he nods. "I don't care what you think, I have been told to volunteer for the 74th Hunger Games since I was nine. I am not going to ruin all this hard work because you asked me to." I try to walk away but Cato holds my wrist in his tight grip.

"Clove you are going to die in that arena if you with me." Cato says in a genuinely concerned tone.

"Well aren't you a cocky prick."

"What is so important about being in this year's Hunger games? For me it's because it's my last year eligible, but you still have one more year to go."

"I don't know, my parents told me that I had to and I am going to respect their wishes, now let me go. If you think you are so tough Cato, than I challenge you to a fight, the second that gong rings in the arena, you are mine." And with that I push Cato away from me and make my way back to my bed.

* * *

"Clove." My eyes shut tighter. "Clove please wake up." I hear the desperation in Leena's voice but I am far too tired to care.

"Clove!" When I hear Madame's voice my eyes fly open and I sit up so fast that the world goes black for a second. "Well congratulations Clove. You are no longer in the Reaping Ball."

"What?" I yell as I jump out of my bed. "Why? What did I do?" I feel my heart fall down to my stomach. Everything that I have worked for is being taken away from me and I don't even know why.

"Mia told me about your little late night rendezvous with Cato Cyphis last night. You know the rules Clove. And you were so close to getting what you have always wanted."

"No Madame, I can explain –"

"Pack your things Clove. You are no longer welcome here." And with that Madame leaves me in a room of curious eyes. I look around to see that Mia is nowhere in sight. The coward knows that I would have killed her had she been here. But where am I to go? I have no home, no family, nothing.

Leena tries to talk to me while I pack but I refuse to speak to her. I refuse to speak to anyone. I will just leave and waste away my life. The one thing my parents have asked of me, and I can't even fulfill it.

As I take my walk of shame out of the place where I have spent the majority of my life I stop when I pass the male's Tribute's Pit. This is all Cato's fault. Had he not come to me last night I would be getting ready for my big debut on that stage! If I am going down, then I'm taking that ass down with me!

I swing the doors of the gym open, and everyone's heads turn to me. I stop my way over to Cato who is practicing last minute sword exercises. I grab his face and shove his lips against mine. Cato is completely taken aback by this gesture and it takes him a while to react. When he finally gains his composure, he pushes me away from him and yells, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Cato Cyphis snuck into my bedroom last night!" I announce so loudly that the entire gym can hear. I watch as Cato's face goes from confused to utterly furious. He knows the consequences of his actions, especially when they are announced to the whole world.

"Cato what is the meaning of this?" Cato's father, the Dean asks. Standing next to Cato's father, the Dean, is Cato's older brother and former Hunger Games victor, Brutus Cyphis, both of them looking just as furious as Cato.

I remember Brutus from when I was younger. He was the first person who helped me practice throwing knives after my father's death. Ever since his return from the Hunger Games we never really spoke, he was far too busy for someone like me.

"Cato came to my bedroom last night and wouldn't leave, even after I asked him to." I say to the Dean.

"What the hell is your problem Clove?" Cato yells.

"Because of you I was kicked out of the Reaping ball!" I yell so loudly that I am surprised I still have my voice. I see sorrow and pity in Cato's eyes but it isn't enough, I want him to fall just as I did.

"Well," the Dean says, "it is only fair that you are taken out of the ball as well Cato."

"What!" Cato shrieks. "Dad this is my last year of eligibility!"

The Dean slaps Caro across the face. "I am not your father during training!" He yells. "You have to learn just as this girl did, that your actions have consequences. Now leave, just like any other boy would have to." Everyone is stiff and scared. No one would expect the Dean to kick out his own son from the Pit, and jeopardize the family name of victors. It takes Cato a while to respond he is so shocked, but eventually he takes his walk of shame to the men's living quarters to gather his things.

"I think you should leave Clove." Brutus says walking up to me. I simply nod once and make my way outside while the men behind me slowly go back to what they were doing.

As I walk on the busy streets of District 2 I look around and see what I have missed as I have grown up back at the Tribute's Pit. All the merchant shops and hectic work schedules of everyone around me. All these normal people living out their normal lives. I look up and feel my body fall to the ground. At first I wonder if I've passed out, but when I feel someone's knuckles hit my face, I realize that I was attacked. I struggle for a while until I turn around to see my attacker. "Get off of me!" I yell.

"You ruined me!" Cato yells as he punches me over and over again.

"Cato stop! I have a plan!" I yell. Cato stops hitting me and waits to hear what I have to say.

* * *

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Cato asks as we sit outside of a small coffee shop.

"The rules of the Reaping are simple: First person up there is the Tribute. District 2 was once known for fighting for the spot of Tribute. All we have to do is make it up there before the chosen ones do. Our Capitol escort has been asked not to ask for volunteers, so when he feels around in the Reaping Ball you better run fast."

"And if we don't make it before them?" Cato asks sipping some of his drink.

"Then that's your fault." I say bluntly.

"No it's your fault!" Cato yells slamming his drink down on the table. "If you didn't run in and rat me out I would be a respected Tribute!"

"Like you wouldn't have done the same!" I yell back. "And if you didn't come to me last night, none of this would have happened."

"I was trying to protect you. God knows that if you and are the last two left I would win."

"Look out for yourself Cato." I say bitterly. "I can protect myself."

"Sorry for caring." Cato looks away from me and towards the setting up of the Reaping. "What if my father and Enobaria are our mentors?" He asks still looking away from me.

"Once we are Tributes, they won't be able to hurt us. It is punishable by death."

"Alright." Cato says with an exhale. "Let's go volunteer for our rightful spots."

* * *

Cato and I wait next to each other as everyone gathers around the stage. My heart drops when I see that Mia and the male winner are right next to the stage. We are going to have to make our way to that stage quickly, yet quietly so the Dean and Madame don't see us. This will prove to be more challenging than I anticipated, even Cato is a little flustered at how difficult this will be. I look over at him and tell him that we are going to have to make our way towards the stage as the mayor speaks of Panem and the Capitol. He agrees and when the mayor takes the stage, we make out move.

My eyes never leave Mia as I make my way towards the stage. If she begins to move towards the stage, then I will have to run. My heart is beating like crazy, and I hate myself for getting into this situation. Though I am glad, in a sick way, that Cato is in this mess with me.

I hear some commotion to my left and see Cato make a run for it. Watching Mia this entire time made me miss the boys Reaping. As I advance to the stage I watch Cato _jump over_ his counterpart and make it to the stage. He grabs the microphone and announces his name and volunteers. I watch the anger in both Madame and the Dean spill over their hard expressions. I see Madame signal Mia to take the stage before I do, and I begin to sprint.

I run and push everyone past me. As Mia climbs the stairs I run to the edge of the stairs and push myself up. I push Mia away from the microphone and say, "My name is Clove Tavern and I volunteer for the 74th Hunger Games." I walk away from the microphone and look at Cato. He smiles at me and takes my hand. Together, we lift our hands and present ourselves to the District that we will represent in the 74th annual Hunger Games.

_Don't worry mom and dad. I will win this… for you._


End file.
